


Glass as a slow-flowing liquid

by Milieu



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blank Verse, Canon Compliant, Gen, Genderfluid Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: It's not wise to make assumptions about the nature of a trickster god.





	Glass as a slow-flowing liquid

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Loki's POV of literally anything. No non-con please unless it's canonical and even then hopefully no. So okay, maybe not literally anything. Obvs with a trans and/or genderfluid and/or nonbinary bent.

How bold of you, my dear  
To call me a man  
Or a woman.

How bold of you,  
To think that it is any of your business.

I am a mother of monsters  
And father of the beasts who will end the world

How impudent  
To think that the love given from mine breast to my children  
Makes me less of a man  
To think that the battles over which I've presided  
Could make me a less worthy bride

As a glassmith works his trade,  
I reshape myself  
How bold of you,  
To try to bid me choose one form

Consider your luck  
That my red lips still hide my teeth, as a noblewoman's do  
That I do not take payment for your trespass, as a warring man is wont

Do you not know  
Whose maid I have been?  
Do you not know  
Whose husband and sire?

How bold of you,  
To assume  
That anyone could name me but myself.


End file.
